Every rose will have thorns
by SimplyBeingMyself16
Summary: My whole life i have felt, and caused pain. Maybe my friends can help me figure out why. But will people lose their lives in the process? I hope not.
1. Chapter 1

I'm running through the forest, crying my eyes out. I never thought this would happen. Everything seemed so perfect. For once, I was happy. Now, I just want to go to Hades. I can't take this pain. The fact that I have to live in the same cabin with him doesn't help my sanity. I wish I would be claimed, and then I wouldn't have to be around him as much. I keep running till I come to the stream, I look at myself in the water. My beautiful silver eyes start to look like they have a tint of purple. This always happens when I cry. My long brown hair has fallen out of its original styling; the Aphrodite girls are going to kill me. I take off my shoes and step into the cool water. I start to feel a bit better, until I hear a small break of a twig and quickly turn around. I ask "Who's there?" then I see him, he followed me here. If he asks if we can still be friends, I might kill myself.

"Acacia, please, listen to me." He says, but I will hear no more. I am sick and tired of all this pain. I always wondered if it was because of my power. Did I do this to him? Twilight is falling upon us, and I stay silent. He asks the worst thing of me "We can still be friends."

"Ok." I silently lie. It will never be the same.

"Come on, let's go back to the dance. You will have a great time, I know it."

I look at the black dress, the hem is covered with dirt, and is soaked with water. If any girl from the Aphrodite cabin sees me, I'll be screwed. But I have other problems to worry about.

"Fine." I say as I step out of the water, I leave my shoes. I like the feeling of cool grass against my bare feet.

He stops, and turns his head. I can feel his pain. He feels remorse, but still wants her. He continues towards the Big House, where the dance is being held. He stops at the edge of the forest and kisses my cheek. He whispers to me "I still love you." While I stand there without a word. Not moving a muscle. He heads off back to the Big House, where he will meet her, dance with her, hold her. The thought silently kills me. I run to the Athena cabin, hoping to find Annabeth. I know she is at the dance, but I sit on her bed and wait anyways. I take off my gloves since no one is around. The markings are darker than before. Annabeth may be older than me, but she is like my sister, she always knows when something is wrong or how to help me cope with my, um, issue. The intricate designs on my hands always confused me. It has been a mystery we have tried to crack ever since I came here. I lie down and start to cry. I knew pain all too well.

An Athena kid comes in and asks if I want to see Annabeth. I shake my head yes, and she runs out. Athena kids don't really get that romantic, so I wouldn't expect her to understand. I could feel her longing for a friend though. I never knew exactly how I knew other people's pain. I just felt it like I was them, but I still knew I was me. If that makes any sense.

Annabeth and Percy come running in asking if I am ok. I wouldn't prefer that Percy was here but I know Annabeth loves him, so I hold back my thoughts.

"I'm surprised the entire Aphrodite cabin hasn't told you yet, or came to me about it." I say as I laugh dryly

Annabeth sits next to me and hugs me. She doesn't know what is wrong but is upset by the fact that she doesn't know. I hug her back, and as soon as my hands touch her back, she starts to cry. I forgot to put my gloves on! This is what I mean by I don't mean to hurt people.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth!" I say as I quickly put on my gloves. I let her see what I was feeling when I touched her bare back.

"It's fine Acacia, I'm so sorry." she sniffles

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing to me, and yet I give you pain in return. I am the one that is sorry." I say as I hang my head in shame.

"What is going on?" Percy asks

"Justice broke up with her for Livia" said Annabeth

"I still can't believe you went out with a guy named Justice, no offense." he said

"Offense taken." I said as I laid my head in my hands.

"Percy, maybe you should go back to the dance and talk to Justice about……"

"No," I cut her off "He won't listen. There is no point."

"I'll go, ok? We might as well try." Percy said as he kissed Annabeth's cheek and left the cabin. Annabeth was blushing. I envied her. She had everything. The hero boyfriend, the brains, and she had the freedom. She could hold his hand without having to wear a glove. She could touch him without causing him pain, unlike me, who if I touch anyone, except Lottie, with my bare hands, I cause them pain.


	2. Thats What You Get

**Obviously I don't own PJO, psh, I wish!**

**I would advise listening to "that's what you get" by Paramore, it adds to the story so much. Thank you and goodnight!**

Lottie and Percy came in with Justice. I couldn't believe them! They both know me well enough to know I don't want to see him. He walked in, tall, dark wavy hair, and those amazing green eyes. My mind flashes back to the first day I met him. Annabeth was trying to get me in the water, but I wouldn't go in. First of all I didn't know how to swim. Second of all, I didn't want to take off my gloves. Then, some kids from the Hermes cabin came, including Justice. He saw my little situation and took off my gloves without touching my hands. Then picked me up and threw me off the dock into the water. He ended up teaching me how to swim, but always avoiding my hands. Everyone here knew what I could do, they usually just stayed away from me. Except for Annabeth, Percy, and Nico. Lottie came two years later, she was the fruit loop in the box of Cheerios. Justice was so careful with me, but he was always nice.

I ended my flashback when Lottie started shaking me. Apparently I was just staring at Justice the whole time.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said.

"About?" Justice asked

"Nothing, you should leave. Go back to that slut so you can get laid." I said with as much edge in my voice I could add.

"I'm not trying to get laid." He came over to me but Lottie stepped between us. I stood up.

"Please that's what they all say. Look we brought you here 'cause bubble brain over there," she pointed at Percy, "thought that it would be smart to let you two talk, but I have a better idea." she looked over at me. "Take off your gloves."

"What? Why? I'm not going to touch him!" Even though he hurt me, I wasn't going to let him feel what I was feeling.

"Fine then, I'll take them off and make you. He needs to know what he did to you." Lottie grabbed my wrists and pulled off the gloves.

"STOP! It should be her choice, but Acacia," Justice looked me in the eyes "I do want to know," he held out his hand.

"Only so you can know, nothing else." I took his hand and only focused on the pain I was feeling. Then let go. I couldn't let him see my past. He fell to his knees gasping.

"I did all of that?"

"The majority of it yes,"

"I'm so, so sorry."

"You should be!" screamed Lottie.

"I am!" he screamed back

"Both of you stop it!" I screamed

The room was silent for a long time, or at least that's what it seemed like. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through Justice and Lottie. Percy and Annabeth were embarrassed and wanted to get out of here. I turned to them. "You two, go to the dance, I'll talk to you later."

Annabeth gave me a small smile as she dragged Percy out of the cabin. Then she said one last thing "I think maybe you should take this somewhere else, people are starting to come back, and I bet you want this private."

I nodded and grabbed Lottie's wrist. We walked out the door, Justice following us. Then I let go and ran, I ran as fast as I could. I may be small, but I am a faster runner than Lottie. I knew Justice would follow me again, so I went back into my safe place, running to the stream. Then I realized I was still in this dress. So I made a quick turn around and ran straight into Justice.

**okay, okay, yeah** **short chapter really boring, you haven't written in forever, what about you other stories, etc, etc, im gonna try and update faster, I just need some more inspiration. iamnephophobic, PM ME! I need your help.**

**As always good reviews receive nachos, flames make the nachos. I like nachos. ;)**


End file.
